


Fix-It, or Natasha Romanov's Super Surprise Sleepover

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [56]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame fix it, Crafts, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson's Funion Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME*Wade has another whacky dream.





	Fix-It, or Natasha Romanov's Super Surprise Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS
> 
> I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH
> 
> THAT THIS FIC
> 
> CONTAINS
> 
> SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME
> 
> Bless notlucy for reading this for me
> 
> This one makes slightly more sense if you've read Universe, which I wrote immediately after seeing Infinity War last year.

Nat loved her apartment. The practical part of her brain nagged that she didn’t need it. Between traveling for work and how often it was more convenient to just stay at the compound, she didn't get to use it very much. But when she did, it was lovely. It was quiet, in possibly the most boring part of the city, and no one bothered finding her there because, well, they assumed she was traveling for work or staying at the compound. 

She allowed herself a little sigh of contentment, propping her feet up on her cute coffee table that she’d found at a thrift store and sipping her mug of tea – she might not need it exactly, but her little santuary was worth it for the utter peace and quiet.

Which was why she was nearly startled to hear heavy footsteps approach her door, followed by a somewhat erratic knock.

“It’s us!” came Wade’s muffled voice. 

She felt her heart rate slow a bit as she set down her mug and let go of her under-couch pistol. She glanced at the clock on her stove to see that it was two in the morning – she’d just gotten in from the other side of the world, but as far as she knew Wade and Peter had the night off from patrol and should have been very asleep, not knocking at her door.

“You guys, she’s probably put herself in some kind of Soviet Ninja Meditation State to shake the jet-lag,” Nat heard who she was pretty sure was Tony say wearily on the other side of the door, and okay, this was officially weird.

Opening her door did not make things less weird since she was greeted with an armful of Wade Wilson.

“Hi,” he said, giving her a brief but intense squeeze as he scooted around her and into her apartment. “Remember when you said what you’d like more than anything is a Super Surprise Sleep-Over?”

“I do not,” she said, looking to the group still standing in her hallway.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter said, shaking his head and looking like he’d recently been awakened from a deep sleep. “He ate, like, twelve bags of Funions before I could stop him.”

“Okay,” she said, ushering Peter and an equally-sleepy Tony and Pepper inside.

“Eleven point six!” Wade called from where he seemed to be rearranging her couch pillows (which were many, and Nat suddenly felt a rush of self-consciousness at the thought of her friends seeing her pillow collection). “I ate eleven point six bags of Funions.”

“Evidently,” Pepper yawned, giving Nat a peck on the cheek, “when Wade eats Funions after 3pm, he has weird, scary dreams about all of us.”

“Last time, Peter and I boarded a giant cock ring and fought an anthropomorphized purple eraser,” Tony informed, sitting down on the couch were Wade guided him, “and you went blond.”

“It was very traumatic,” Peter sighed as Nat touched her hair, protectively. “I wish he would talk about it because that might make him feel better. Wade.”

Wade ignored his husband’s pointed-if-sleepy remark and pulled Peter into his lap as he sandwiched himself between Nat and Tony, reaching over to make sure that Tony was snug in Pepper’s embrace. It was a tight fit, but Wade sighed as if he had no intention of moving any time soon.

“What did you dream about, Dork Pool?” Nat asked.

Wade glanced at her, then looked quickly away, but Nat had seen enough.

“I’m okay,” she said, taking her friend’s hand and suddenly thinking about how horrified her past self would be to know how deeply she now thought of Wade Wilson as her friend. “We’re all okay.”

“Yes, we are,” Wade said, the mock-cheerfulness in his voice making Peter rouse from where he’d nearly been asleep on Wade’s shoulder. “We are all okay, and no one has sacrificed themselves to save the universe, and no one’s toddler is bereaved, and tomorrow we will go to brunch where there will be no sadness and we’re all quitting crime-fighting because I have decided it is dangerous nonsense and we are all becoming nuns because, take it from me, convents are nothing if not secure.”

Nat peeked behind Wade’s head to share a glance with Pepper. 

“I think we need to invite a few more folks to this Super Surprise Sleep-Over,” she said.

“Tell them to bring all of their craft shit,” Tony suggested, and Peter nodded, warily looking at his husband’s manic grin.

*~*~*

“Why would I want to be Captain America?” Sam asked as he expertly laid hot-pink sequins in a neat line of hot-glue. “Have you seen the Falcon costume? Have you seen my magic robot bird?”

“And why did you leave me and Bucky alone in the future?” Pepper laughed as Peggy covered the palm of her hand in blue paint.

“Clearly,” Rhody interjected, carefully shaping three pastel pipe-cleaners into a flower, “Sam and I would have taken lonely future!Bucky in, and then we would be the World War Threesome.”

“Wade, your dream was awesome,” Bucky snarked, earning a punch in the arm from Clint that nearly made him muss his tempera paint.

“Except that I failed at keeping Nat from jumping off of a thing!” Clint exclaimed, nearly spilling the glitter. “What the hell, DP?”

“And I’m evidently not good for anything,” Peter added as he expertly curled wrapping ribbon with scissors, “except crying on Tony and taking my mask off for no reason.”

Nat gave up trying to follow a particular conversation as Steve forcibly revoked Clint’s glitter privileges and Tony insisted that Peter would cry all over his dying corpse in real life no matter what he said and Peggy and Pepper just giggled into their pre-breakfast cocktails. It was four am, and they would all feel like shit for days, but right now the most important thing in the world was the self-portraits that she and Wade were making with their thumbprints. 

“You need more red-red,” she informed him, dipping her thumb in the slightly-redder red paint and adding it to his Deadpool face on the construction paper.

“You really can pull off any hair color,” he said in a low voice as he dabbed his own yellow-painted thumb into her portrait’s blond-and-red hair.

“What model is this even supposed to be?” Tony groused as he returned his focus to their portraits. Nat felt Wade would normally have made a rude remark about this being the Mark Douche or something similarly mature, but instead he just scooted the yellow paint closer to Tony and didn’t say anything.

She didn’t hear Wade’s voice again until a while later when they were assembling all of their multi-media craft projects together into a 3D collage. Steve helped by cupping his hands around his mouth and calling “Avengers, assemble!” like forty times, but no one minded because he seemed very entertained with himself.

“This is terrifying,” Tony assessed, standing over the collage of their artistic interpretations of Wade’s dream that covered a large part of Nat’s living room floor, “but also, and in equal measure, super fucking rad.”

“We have destroyed Natasha’s apartment,” Peggy observed.

Nat could only laugh as she surveyed the craft carnage and her friend-family began loudly lamenting the damage they’d done (and how had glitter gotten on her ceiling-fan?). The sanctity of her unnecessary apartment had been thoroughly broken, but she felt sleepy and warm, and later, when everyone had cleaned up and left to go to their jobs and homes, it would still feel like they were here.

“No more Funions after 3pm,” she said to Wade mock-sternly as she hugged him goodbye.

“Please don’t ever go to a strange planet with Clint,” he said in her ear, and the seriousness of his voice hurt her heart a little.

“Not without you along, too,” she assured him.

“That’s right, babe,” Peter comforted. “You’re not in your dreams – we’ve got you around to protect us.”

Nat thought she could see Wade’s entire physical and mental self relax. She waved them off, went back into her little apartment and put the thumb-print portrait of Black Widow, Ironman, and their friend Deadpool on her fridge with the squiggly-crab magnet that Clint had given her forever ago and she had never had the opportunity to use before.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fun and comforting!
> 
> Also I'm sorry I haven't been around since forever and I will answer all my comments and all my tumblr asks and all my messages and the semester is almost over and I'll start filling requests again YAY!!!


End file.
